sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baker King
"The Baker King" is the twenty-first episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary King Roland finds how hard life is as a simple baker, when a magical mirror makes his wish to be one come true. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * King Roland II Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Queen Miranda * Baileywick Villains: * None Other characters: * Violet * Cedric (mentioned only) * "Mr. Teapot" (only appearance; no lines) * King Nasir (mentioned only) * Constable Myles (mentioned only) * Bakery customer (only appearance) * Mother (only appearance) * Mother's daughter (only appearance) * Mother's son (only appearance) * Miss Sarkin (only appearance) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom **** Walk-in closet ** Dunwiddie *** Bakery (only appearance) *** Park (only appearance) *** School (only appearance) ** Enchanted Animal Park (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Goldenberry pancake * Blueberries * Muffin * Magic mirror Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "The Simple Life" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Laurie Israel and Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as Prince James, Maxim Knight as Boy, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jennifer Hale as Violet, G.K. Bowes as Village Mom, Michaela Zee as Girl, Nika Futterman as Village Wife, Court Young as Bakery Customer, Craig Gerber as Village Husband * Additional Voices: Nika Futterman * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Randy Cartwright, Holly Forsyth, Douglas McCarthy * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Chuck Puntuvatana * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Kranjcevich, John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD on November 4, 2014. * Disney Press published a book adaptation called Riches to Rags on May 5, 2015. * The "elf situation" that Baileywick mentions becomes a recurring gag and is resolved in the aptly named "The Elf Situation". * Sofia the First creator, Craig Gerber, is the voice of the village husband. Errors * Violet spoke about wearing a fancy dress at the villager's ball, but she wasn't even there. * It's unknown what happened to the real baker of Dunwiddie; he didn't take Roland's place. Roland, himself, wasn't replaced by anybody. Everybody just thinks the king had disappeared (along with the rest of the family). This may be to show Roland he is the only one fit to be king. ** The one who came into the shop may have been the baker, because he was in charge in "Cedric Be Good". External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes